Power of Cookies
by FrostBiteBladesman
Summary: Aj is a kid trying to adjust to moving in japan. he goes to a chinese resturant, and gets a suspicious fortune. he goes to sleep, and he wakes up living the dream... Literally. Yaoi, Non Con, Oc, first ff. i lave little similarities to the story.


_**Power of Cookies**_

_**By**__** soutaichou AJ**_

**Chapter 1: The Usual: All the unusual **

(This is my first fanfiction. It is more of a one to start me on while I wait for my poll to close. This is oc. I made it just because my mind wanders and I will have more than a few of these.** THE FIRST CHAPTER IS A CHAPTER ON ME. NOTHING TO DO WITH BLEACH.** AND NOW, CHAPTER 1. I will put my own little quotes right before my stores begin. You will see what I mean right now.)

(A/N:Disclamer:own bleach. I make absolutely no money from this. This is for the readers, and the readers only. I do this for you. The rightful owner, Tite Kubo, is lucky to have this series to himself.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Life is a flower: blooming, growing, and dying. There are those that are eager to delay their expiration date. Life is not a game, even when you live on luck, fame, family, or even love. Life is a price you pay. Whether you like what you bought or not, it's yours to keep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AJ POV**

It was a usual day. I was tied to the rope. And by rope, I mean I was going to do what I always did. I wake up. I get ready to school. I go to school. I maintain my sanity in school. I go to the library. I go home. I felt like a slave, trapped on the unreality of reality.

Today though, my day felt anything but usual.

Before I relay those events, let me do greetings. I am AJ. I'm 13, almost graduating, social status fairly high, African American, fluent in four different languages, and the middle child. I have a handsome look, pretty nice, but to myself. I always feel like I'm destined to have some pow wow life, with action, love, and more action. Being in the position I'm in, I don't think that's going well. Actually, I'm 17. I was born with a rare….. "Problem". I grow slower then most… mostly everything about me. I look 13 but I'm actually 17, so when I have a birthday, I will turn 18 and 14. The only thing that looks older and accurate is my height, and my face, and my… yea. Anyway, back to the story.

I didn't go to school, because I had to move. I was going to live in Karakura Town in Japan. I wasn't ready for this. Here I was, only "13", African American, going to Japan. Its not unusual, but just not what I would expect. So, as a result, I went in my room, and I locked myself in there. I was going to leave all my friends, my family, and inside, I was looking forward to it. I always wanted to go to Japan. I was packing, and I was feeling very scared inside. I had the worst case of butterflies. I was leaving tomorrow, and it was the night time, so that meant the moment I woke up, I had to finish packing the very few things left, and go. My parents are pretty happy, because they are rich, together, and we will actually be able to communicate with the Japanese. It's because we speak Japanese well enough; we speak French, Spanish, and English. Not that we needed all of the teaching, we just felt It necessary to be fluent in languages. Anyway, tomorrow was the day. I said my goodbyes to my friends the previous day, I got my diploma (it just so happened it was my graduation day) and I was ready to leave. I heard that the Japanese were very traditional and very fashionable, so to be random, I straightened my medium sized hair so it went passed my cheeks, I got all my hair dyed blue in the front, white in the back, and orange in the middle. To be honest, it looked really good. All my siblings said that since I was black, it couldn't happen, but they took it all back when my years of nagging about my hair plans came true. I bought a whole bunch of cool sneakers, some tee shirts, skinny jeans, some chains, and some more dye. I wanted to make sure I stayed looking cool. I took a shower, I played on my phone some, I watched some bleach (watching the whole series again until more episodes come out is good waiting strategy), and slept, thinking about nothing but the move.

Bleach cast: WHY DIDN'T YOU INCLUDE US? THIS IS NOTHING LIKE A BLEACH FANFICTION!

Me: -_- guys, I told you. This is a explanation of myself. Im going to japan, and in the next chapter, ill be going into the bleach world.

Ichigo: oh. Ok. Cool. By the way, how will you be getting there?

Me: I will fall asleep, and I will end up dreaming about going to the bleach world, and while I dream that, some ritualists kidnap me and enchant me with powers, and they make the dream I'm dreaming of reality, and I don't come out, unless I figure out how. Then, I will be able to travel there and back to the regular world as I please.

Bleach cast: 0.o…

Me: what?

All: you speak so much spoiler…..

Me: whatever: just say the stuff we practiced.

Grimmjow: allow me! **CLEARS THROAT **HEY! REVIEW THE LITTLE PUNKS STUFF! WE NEED TO KNOW IF THIS IS GOING OK SO FAR! EITHER WAY, HES STILL GONNA CONTINUE…

Me: I will make longer chapters after the biography on myself in the story is don't and I get to present time. And yes, flamers will not be welcomed, and they will be used to help me burn off the zombie apocalypse in black ops.

Gin: HA! I TOLD YOU GUYS! HE BELIVES IN IT TOO!

Everyone but Gin and Me: O.o


End file.
